The Power of the Flame
by usagichan1
Summary: As her Mother, the Queen of Mars, begins the divination, Rei finds an image disturbing in the center of the flame. All it took was a reading of the flame for the princess to learn of her true destiny. A destiny that will change her life. One Shot.


**The Power of the Flame  
By: **usagichan1….but I did not create the characters of Sailor Moon. Credit goes to the one and only Naoko Takeuchi!!  
**AN: **this is a one shot about how Hino Rei, Princess Mars, became Sailor Mars. It's during the Silver Millennium when the universe was supposedly at peace. I just thought this up while waiting for my class to start. It was a quicky…really. Hope you like it.  
_Italics _denotes thought.

* * *

Rei stared at the fire as it blazed in front of her. The heat was intense, but it bothered her not. It was much more disturbing what she found inside the fire. But she had to keep quiet. It wasn't her fire to read. She was supposed to sit quietly while her mother led the divination. It wasn't the princess's place to tell her own mother, the Queen, that she read the fire wrong; that there was something foreboding in the flames. So, Rei continued to stare at the fire.

The Queen was acting a bit strange though, as she fanned the flames a little more, trying to make them rise even higher. This had never happened before. The flames were only supposed to be no higher than the pit allowed. But it seems the Queen was trying to force it to go almost wild.

_What is mother doing? _Rei thought as she watched the flames jump and leap out of the pit. For the first time since she was introduced to the fire, she felt its intensity and heat. Soon, the flames began to reach out, almost as if they were fingers, trying to touch her. She knew she shouldn't move, but they were getting close. Too close. Dangerously close.

"O…okasama?"

It was only a whisper, but it just disappeared in the roar of the fire without even reaching the Queen's ears. Rei began to fidget, something that she was not accustomed to doing. She grabbed the edges of her robe and squeezed as hard as she could. The heat was no almost unbearable. And the image that she saw, the image that disturbed her so, was increasing in size.

The Queen was fanning frantically, calling on the flame to rise higher and higher. Calling it forth, calling it out. The flames danced around, soaring higher and higher in the room. The dull and welcoming glow had now become a raging inferno. The environment turned from meditative and peaceful to violent and chaotic. Yet, everyone remained in their positions just as if nothing was happening. Everyone except for the princess.

_Something is not right. This isn't right. The flames should not be this high. What is mother doing?_ Rei knew that the Queen was the most experienced when it came to fire divination, but it seemed as if she had let the fire get out of hand. Her mother couldn't be losing control. There was no way. From the very beginning the first rule that Rei's mother taught her was to not let the fire get out of control. To stay calm and control the fire with your meditation. Rei wanted to say something, she wanted to move towards her mother but she felt weighed down and her voice was gone. She couldn't move if she wanted to. Were the flames holding her down?

Once more she looked right into the middle of the flames. The image was still there. Commanding her attention like no other vision had done before. It was strong and scary. As the image grew, the flames came closer and closer to Rei. But now, Rei was captivated by the image and couldn't take her eyes away. As the flames began to lick at the robe, her eyes still remained on the image.

In an instance, the flame exploded and wrapped itself around Rei, encasing her in the raging inferno. The Queen stopped fanning as she watched her daughter become engulfed in the fire. She folded her hands to her chest and said a little prayer. She knew that this was the only way. She had to give her daughter to the fire. She could not fight destiny anymore.

Rei knew exactly where she was, but she did not feel anxious. It was as if being in the fire calmed her down. She actually felt at peace. Suddenly, the image that was in the fire hovered in front of her, slowly solidifying into a tangible being. Rei had seen someone like this before. This figure was from her dreams. It was adorned with a white bodysuit, a red skirt, and white gloves. The sign of Mars glowed on its forehead. A voice called inside Rei's head, telling her that everything was going to be okay. Rei nodded and walked into the figure's open arms.

Her body began to burn fiercely as she walked into the figure's embrace. Every inch of her body felt as if it was burning. Burning with intensity, burning with emotions, burning with duty, and burning with power. It surged through her as the Mars symbol was transferred and emblazoned on her forehead. Once again she heard the same voice in her head that told her that everything would be okay. It told her that now they are one. ONE. She was now the soldier birthed by the flame. She was Sailor Mars.

* * *

As I said in the beginning, this was just something that I had just thought of and it literally came off the top of my head. I hope you liked my idea of how Sailor Mars came to be. I might do this for the rest of the soldiers...if I have time. If you liked it please review. If you didn't like it, please review. If you just think flaming is fun, bring it on, but trust that I'm not even gonna care. :) And to those who would like to elaborate on this...have at it!! Let your creative juices flow!! Ja ne! 


End file.
